legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Apostles of the Slavery
The Apostles of the Slavery is an terrorist organization raised of the ashes of the KnightWalker Family by Creed Diskenth to rid the world of Chronos Empire and GDP and is a upcoming antagonistic faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings spinoff; "''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spinoff - Slavery". ''They have mastered the mysterious power of Tao, granting them incredible supernatural power. Creed later fuses this power with nanomachines in order to become immortal. The Apostles of the Slavery also control their own private army know as the Shooting Star Unit. They also have a group of elite soliders known as the The Kiseitai. History 3 months after Eckidina KnightWalker's death and the defeat of the KnightWalker Family, a former military soldier know as Creed attracts several powerful individuals to the Apostles of the Slavery in order to start a global revolution. The organization's initial aim is to destroy Chronos Empire and the Global Pact Defense so that the world may be freed from its influence. The Apostles' first target is the world summit conference in San Geles City: an annual meeting in which leaders meet to discuss the maintenaince of international relations and world peace. Chronos Empire regularly sends representatives there and at this meeting it has seven officials speaking for the society. Creed believes this is the perfect opportunity to start the revolution. The Apostles of the Slavery had countless terrorist organizations under their thumb, the Aurozia Terrorist that attacked Japan during the World War III (lead by Johan Liebert, Eckidina KnightWalker and Vladimir Makarov). The Phantom Star Brigade The Phantom Star Brigade only appears during the final battles of the story, when almost every Tao-wielding Apostle has been taken down by Lucas Kellan and the VSA. They are the product of the Apostles' ultimate project to create bio-engineered super soldiers. The Phantom Star Brigade consists in five elite members of the Shooting Star Unit (see below) who were fused with their weapons and turned into cyborgs through the use of nanomachines. It must be noted that they are all merciless murderers who were transformed willingly. Their half-robotic body gives them enhanced strength and durability, and protects them against guns and conventional weapons. They are also equipped with sensors and powerful weapons such as machine guns, rockets and flamethrowers. The Shooting Star Unit The Apostle's regular soldiers, nicknamed "the Octopus Gang" by Train. They form an army of masked warriors fanatically devoted to Creed, who blindly obey the Tao wielders' command. They were part of the terrorist organization from the very beginning but they are not revealed until around the middle of the story. There are many of them in each hideout of the Apostles of the Star. They mostly serve as guards and field agents who operate in lage groups under the command of one or several Tao wielders, but some also serve as butlers. They all wear a special armour that can withstand an explosion. Because of this, they can only be defeated by striking their mask or the gaps in the joints of the armor, (invisible from the outside) or by an attack powerful enough to break through the armour. They are all very skilled warriors and marksmen, who use machine guns, normal guns or retractable daggers hidden in their sleeves. Some can even carry a bazooka or a battery of missiles. When defeated they will not hesitate to blow themselves up in a last ditch effort to kill "those who oppose Lord Creed." Gallery Apostles_of_the_Star.JPG Apostles1.JPG ApostlesCastle.JPG Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Terrorists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Legacy Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anarchist Category:Groups Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Gun Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries Category:War Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Military Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Upcoming Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Social Darwinist Category:Slavers Category:CIS Productions Category:Organization Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Egomaniacs Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mafusa Gang Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters